I can remember to forget you
by BlackLightFeather
Summary: Cette fic est la suite directe de mes deux précédentes fics "Après la tempête" et "La mort en vacances", ou comment Maura, Jane et Arizona vont apprendre à se reconstruire. Le rating va certainement évoluer. J'espère retrouver mes lecteurs et pouvoir compter sur leurs reviews.
1. Chapter 1

« La mort dans l'âme »

DISCLAIMER : Je ne possède malheureusement toujours rien de Tess Geritsen ou de Shonda Rhimes. Je continue simplement à m'amuser grâce à leurs créations.

AN : Cette fic est une suite directe de mes deux précédentes histoires (La mort en vacances et Après la tempête). J'espère retrouver les lecteurs qui m'avaient fait le plaisir de les suivre.

Bob : « I just hope you'll read and comment this story. Nothing more. »

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Interlude

Après lui avoir confié son amour au Dirty Robert, Maura avait attendu une réponse. N'importe laquelle. Mais elle n'était pas venue. Jane n'avait pas réagi, ni positivement, ni négativement. Elle était restée là, hébétée, puis elle était simplement partie. Maura était rentrée dévastée. L'absence de mots était la première conséquence de sa révélation. Elles qui parlaient toujours de tout et n'importe quand se trouvaient séparées par un mur de silence.

Angela lui avait dit d'attendre que Jane digère, qu'elle avait un choix à faire et qu'elle ferait le bon sans aucun doute. Kate avait dit la même chose. Les deux femmes avaient assuré Maura de leur entier soutien. Elles seraient là quoi qu'il arrive.

Tout le travail que Maura avait fait sur elle et son addiction au téléphone avait volé en éclats. Le maudit engin ne la quitta pas et l'attente qu'elle avait nourrie à son égard n'avait fait que grandir. Elle passa la nuit éveillée, à repasser chaque détail de leur conversation, analyser la façon dont Jane était partie, à attendre quelque chose, le moindre mot. En vain. Un tel comportement était irrationnel. Elle le savait. Jane avait dû rentrer chez elle et retrouver le Casey en question. Elle allait partager son lit et sa chaleur. Il allait la toucher. Il pouvait la toucher quand il voulait, et elle le laisserait faire… Cette idée la rendait dingue.

Le lendemain matin, en plein milieu d'une pesée d'organes, Jane lui avait envoyé un texto : « Mais Maura, t'aimes les hommes quand même ? ».

Maura l'avait cherchée toute la journée pour lui répondre. Sans succès. Alors elle lui répondit par le même moyen : « Ce n'est pas une question de sexe. Je te parle d'amour. Tu me fuis ? » Maura ne fuyait jamais devant une conversation.

Jane ne répondit pas. Elle vint trouver Maura dans son bureau le soir même.

_ Jane ? Je t'ai cherché toute la journée.

_ Je sais. Je…

_ Tu m'as évitée Jane.

_ Non ! J'ai besoin de temps pour tout réaliser. Je comprends pas Maura. Jamais tu m'en as parlé. T'es ma meilleure amie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu as toujours évité le sujet. Parce que j'avais peur que tu me mettes de côté. Parce qu'il y avait toujours une petite remarque négative quand on jouait à notre petit jeu devant Giovani, Comme si la « gay attitude » était sympathique quand elle concernait les autres. Parce que je ne voulais pas que mon amour nous sépare. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus taire cet amour… parce que… parce que je n'avance pas dans ma vie.

_ Mais comment tu peux m'aimer ?

_ Comment ? Tu es une personne merveilleuse et tu ne le sais même pas. Tu es intelligente, tendre, protectrice, attentionnée… si forte et bienveillante ! Et je pourrais en rajouter !

_ C'est vraiment de l'amour… murmura Jane en baissant les yeux. Tu m'aimes, j'avais ça devant les yeux et je l'ai pas vu. Pardon Maura… Pardon, pardon !

Maura puisa les dernières onces de courage qui gisaient en elle et s'approcha de Jane. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne.

_ Je voudrais passer ma vie avec toi Jane, tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne. Je sais qu'il te faudra du temps. Au fond de moi, je suis persuadée que tu partages ces sentiments et cette attirance.

Les mains de Jane se retirèrent et ses bras glissèrent autour de la taille de Maura. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son amie. Deux paires de lèvres pressées, suffisamment d'espace de rêves qui venaient de s'ouvrir pour Maura malgré l'étroitesse du contact. L'imaginé se mit à couler dans ses veines. Ce qu'elle avait espéré prenait consistance, libérait des sensations, des gestes. Un contact. Une interaction restée avortée jusque là. La chaleur la frappa, puis s'insinua au plus profond de sa chair. Elle conserva la chasteté de l'échange, garda sa saveur première. Jane venait de fixer ses fantasmes et de leur donner prise. Jane déchirait sa constitution, sa voix rauque dansait dans sa tête, s'avançait de plus en plus proche de sa cible, rampait, perforait, meurtrissait ses entrailles. En même temps un sentiment de joie ultime l'envahissait. Et cette voix qui déployait sa musique dans sa tête. Une voix si particulière, reconnaissable entre mille. Elle n'était pas mélodieuse, elle n'était pas jolie. Elle était unique. Elle installa ce moment autour du cœur de Maura qui s'en trouva captive. Jane enveloppait son cœur. Il ne battait que pour elle et ce n'était que par sa grâce qu'il irriguait son corps. Elle ne vivrait que par Jane.

Mais l'illusion s'évanouit. Au bout de combien de temps ? Impossible à dire. Maura était grisée. Le visage de Jane la ramena à la réalité. Elle était marquée. Elle avait la sensation que tout son être se retrouvait gravé à vie par cet échange, que son cœur resterait gravé à jamais. La salive avait un goût amer, celle de la crainte, la crainte de l'après. Une étrange sensation qui se transforma bientôt en certitude qu'elle eut du mal à avaler : qu'y avait-il après un baiser de Jane ?

_ J'peux pas Maura. Je peux pas faire ça ! s'écria-t-elle. Puis elle murmura : en plus, Casey m'a demandée en mariage… et j'ai dit oui.

Et Jane s'était mariée. Maura avait ravalé sa fierté et avait joué le rôle du parfait témoin. Elle savait toujours faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle. C'est pesant de toujours faire ce qu'on attend de vous, ce qu'une situation exige de vous au regard d'une morale dont vous vous êtes toujours réclamé, ou ce que votre éducation vous impose toujours dans un coin de votre tête. C'est un conditionnement. Maura lui rendit grâce malgré l'étouffement qu'il provoquait.

La cérémonie avait eu lieu à Fenway Park, comme dans le rêve de Jane. Maura avait loué le stade pour l'occasion en guise de cadeau… Jane ne lui avait pas accordé un regard. Elle avait maintenu les apparences mais les principaux intéressés n'étaient pas dupes. La légiste avait supporté tout cela pour préserver Jane de la honte qu'elle angoissait, et de l'image de la meilleure amie parfaite qu'elle entretenait depuis quatre ans… Elle s'éclipsa dès que l'occasion lui en fut donnée, le pas pressé, le cœur en lambeaux… Jane la suivit du regard.

Régnait une impression de chaos en elle. Tout semblait identique, figé autour d'elle, et pourtant à l'intérieur, elle bouillait. Elle était mue par une force en elle dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'importance. Tout était planté, chaque objet de son décor, tout son quotidien, assemblé dans une seule et même image. Elle s'y déplaçait à sa convenance, pouvait bouger, changer des choses, des emplacements. Tout était pareil. Mais elle était impuissante face à ce qui comptait réellement et à ce paradoxe.

C'est la même émotion qui surgit lors d'un décès. Tout reste : les choses, les souvenirs, les odeurs. Sauf l'essentiel : la personne. L'absence physique déchire. L'absence auditive pointe. L'absence d'amour punit. Dans les deux cas, mort d'un amour ou mort d'un être cher, on souffre sans ne rien pouvoir faire sinon vivre avec. La notion de dépassement de la douleur est des plus absconses, le deuil un long process. A chacun de trouver sa voie.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

30 Septembre 2014, 6h02

Grat…

Un silence.

Grat…

Un silence.

Grat…

Un silence.

Grat…

Un silence.

Grat…

Un silence.

Bass faisait son chemin sur le parquet. Le frottement lancinant de ses griffes irritait la maison.

Il avait réveillé Maura. C'était ainsi depuis quelques mois. Elle survivait dès l'aube. Le sommeil ne la reposait pas, il n'était jamais suffisant, trop léger, il n'offrait qu'une parenthèse à son corps avant qu'il ne retrouve sa lourdeur quotidienne. Chaque soir l'image du couple tant détesté venait pourrir sa fatigue. Jane dans les bras de Casey. Casey jouant de ses mains sur Jane. Casey qui pénétrait Jane, et tout une volée de questions qui s'ouvraient sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Jane prenait-elle du plaisir avec lui ? Jane préférait-elle ses doigts ? Que ressentait-elle quand il la pénétrait ? Avait-elle déjà connu la jouissance comme ça ? Tout tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle ne s'endormait jamais avant deux heures du matin, ressassait, tournait, laissait jaillir les images, se laissait déchirer au plus profond sans pouvoir délivrer son cœur. Le repos n'existait plus, la quiétude n'était plus qu'une illusion. Elle étouffait. Parfois elle avait sentait qu'elle était au bord de l'implosion. Son cœur semblait coincé, trop enserré au fond de sa poitrine pour battre correctement. La main de Jane le tenait toujours et ne relâchait jamais sa pression. La sensation l'oppressait autant que ses idées. Elle s'appuyait contre un mur, s'asseyait au bord du lit, ou fermait les yeux assise dans son canapé. Elle attendait que la sensation de malaise s'apaise. Elle était toujours sur un fil, entre le chagrin et la douleur physique. Deux heures. Le sommeil finissait par remporter son duel… Les nuits de Maura étaient presque aussi blanches qu'elle.

Les matins avaient le même rituel : un thé vert sans sucre, l'eau chaude sur son corps, une ellipse dans le dressing, la route vers le precinct, l'arrêt au coffee shop, une première gorgée de latté au lait de soja bio non sucré, l'arrivée au bureau, fin du latté. Une pique à Pykes, quelques dossiers, des échanges avec Susie, un autre latte au Division One Cafe, une discussion avec Angela, et … Jane. Tout cela était fade et répétitif.

Le thé fumait sous son nez. La vapeur qui s'en dégageait s'accrocha à son visage. L'humidité durcit ses traits déjà tirés. Elle souffla dessus. La vapeur se dispersa dans ses cheveux qui s'alourdirent. Elle soupira. Maura ne se ressemblait pas. Elle était devenue une créature beaucoup plus froide et sombre, cynique.

Parfois le rituel s'agrémentait du passage d'une créature attrapée au hasard d'une sortie. Un corps différent à chaque fois mais si semblable en même temps. Des brunes, des blondes qui traversait quelques heures de manière anonyme avec elle et qui redevenait des ombres comme les autres après. Les gestes étaient répétitifs. Le plaisir venait avec une intensité variable. Des doigts la pénétraient, jamais une personne, et elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'atteindraient jamais son cœur, encore moins son âme. Tout cela était physique. Jane était encore là. Des brunes, des blondes. Des rousses, des grises même. Elle avait tout essayé pour faire partir Jane, avec ordre et méthode. Tout d'abord elle avait essayé tout ce qui était brun. Les peaux mates avaient défilé. Mise devant son propre échec, elle avait changé de stratégie. Le temps défilait et ne soignait pas.

_ Je peux prendre une douche avant de partir ? s'écria une voix de l'étage.

_ Bien sûr, mais fais vite, je dois bientôt partir travailler.

_ Ton réveil a pas sonné. T'inquiète pas, je dégage. Je vois bien que t'as pas l'air à l'aise avec les lendemains.

Elle prit une gorgée de thé et nourrit Bass. Elle n'avait rien répondu, l'essentiel était dit. Maura voulait retrouver sa solitude. Plusieurs fois elle avait essuyé ce genre de remarque et elle s'en moquait.

Ce matin là était un de ces matins complexifiés. Maura ne les aimait pas. Même le yoga ne l'aidait plus. Les effets des neuromédiateurs avaient disparu avec son sommeil et elle se trouvait gênée. Elle retrouvait ses peurs, ses doutes, son silence. Les endorphines post orgasmiques ne suffisaient pas à faire passer Jane, même multipliées. Le fait de la voir tous les jours n'aidait pas. Maura avait eu beau sortir ou prendre du recul, rien n'y faisait. La douleur était toujours présente. Malgré tout le soutien des personnes au courant de la situation, la proximité de Jane était une torture, même plus de 8 mois après. Et maintenant elle craignait le matin où Jane lui sauterait dessus pour lui dire qu'elle attendait un heureux évènement. Et en attendant, elle multiplia les échanges physiques en priant.

Angela l'accueillit au Division One Café avec un grand sourire et son latté déjà prêt.

_ Tu as les traits fatigués.

Maura plongea le nez dans son gobelet.

_ Maura Isles, tu ne veux pas éviter ce sujet là avec moi !

_ Angela, parlez moins fort ! la pria Maura en posant son café sur une table.

_ Quoi, il faudrait peut-être assumer jeune fille.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Combien tu vas en ramener chez toi avant que tu ne décides d'avancer ?

_ Tu les compares toutes à un fantasme, Maura. Je ne suis pas très instruite mais certainement qu'il y a tout un tas d'études qui montrent qu'il ne faut pas courir derrière un fantasme. Tu cherches vainement à obtenir une copie de Jane, mais ces pauvres filles ne t'aideront pas. Tu ne leur laisses même pas l'ombre d'une chance. Je suis sûre qu'il y en a des très bien dans le nombre et qu'aucune n'a dû voir la vraie Maura.

_ J'ai dépassé le stade de chercher une pâle copie, déclara Maura pleine d'acidité.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, les dernières sont beaucoup plus variées, dans tous les sens du terme, répondit Angela avec ironie.

_ Mais Angela…

_ Je me fais du souci pour toi Maura. Rien de plus. Et tu devrais prendre davantage soin de toi.

_ Je ne cherche plus Jane. Mais je ne sais pas comment me défaire de mes sentiments.

Maura se prit le visage dans les mains.

_ Les peines de cœur sont les plus longues à guérir. Mais quand on les dépasse, on en ressort toujours grandi. Maura, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé. Que dirais-tu si je te faisais à manger ce soir ? De bon cannelloni ?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

AN: Je compte sur vous pour me laisser vos avis !


	2. Le calme après la tempête?

« Le calme après la tempête ? »

AN: Merci à tous pour vos sympathiques reviews. Merci aux fidèles qui sont là: Notthelastone et LIE notamment. Continuez, tous et toutes. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir quel bonheur c'est de vous lire!

Bob, désolée, j'ai deux jours de retard. :-)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Elle se concentrait sur la régularité de son souffle.

Sa foulée avait retrouvé une certaine régularité. Chaque impulsion redevenait bondissante. La souplesse de sa jambe répondait à nouveau à sa prothèse en carbone. Son sourire revenait dès qu'elle commençait à courir. Elle avalait les miles et le temps. Son corps se mouvait dans le temps et dans l'espace, nourri par l'air qu'elle inspirait. Elle se sentait légère. Elle se sentait vivante… quand elle était seule.

Physiquement, elle allait mieux. Les premiers temps, ses courses étaient perturbées par le nouveau décor et les courbatures post déménagement. Une ville nouvelle déployait ses charmes et lui faisait les yeux doux. Seattle était loin derrière. Une page s'était tournée avec le déménagement. L'air gonflait à nouveau ses poumons. Mais la contrariété était toujours là. Il n'y avait plus de sensation d'étouffement à l'inspiration, et l'expiration lente semblait chasser les mauvaises secondes, celles qui la reprenaient dans l'atmosphère étouffante de Seattle, en arrière, avec ses souvenirs.

Mais elle en avalait tout autant, projetée dans un futur qui n'était pas le sien. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne s'en sortait pas.

Jackson était génial. Il s'occupait de Sofia, il s'occupait d'Arizona. Le quartier, il l'avait choisi avant de partir, il le connaissait bien. Ensuite il leur avait trouvé une belle maison. Le voisinage revêtait des extérieurs propres. Sa population l'était tout autant, une population bourgeoise bien comme il faut, ni trop aisée, ni pas assez. L'image était parfaite, et eux, ils s'y confondaient à la perfection. Un homme métis, beau, ayant réussi socialement puisque médecin et en prime chirurgien plastique. Une femme belle, estropiée, une battante revenue à la vie, blonde aux yeux bleus. Une petite fille pleine de vie et débordante d'amour pour ses deux parents… L'image parfaite d'une vie de famille bien propre et bien rangée. Un tableau parfait. Les voisins les adoraient. « Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils mariés déjà ? » s'interrogeaient les gens. « Nous ne sommes pas mariés », s'échinait à répondre Arizona quand Jackson se contentait de sourire.

« Jackson est génial ».

C'était vrai dans un sens. Mais elle, elle se le répétait comme un mantra, pour mieux se convaincre qu'elle avait choisi la bonne voie.

« Jackson est génial. »

Boston était sa ville de naissance et il était en train d'en faire le cimetière de leur vie. Arizona était partie de Seattle pour se reconstruire et offrir une nouvelle vie à Sofia. Maintenant qu'elle y était, elle avait l'impression de s'enterrer. La collocation avec Jackson avait été précieuse et sympathique à Seattle. Tenue par un fragile équilibre, elle avait toujours dans un coin de sa tête la possibilité de s'échapper. A Boston elle était différente. La situation même était différente maintenant. Elle était partie pour s'installer avec Jackson sans réelle porte de sortie. Ils n'avaient jamais discuté de l'après ni de ce qu'ils étaient réellement alors qu'Arizona l'avait envisagée dans sa tête comme une situation transitoire. Jackson s'occupait de Sofia. Il s'amusait avec elle, la gardait, était là quand il fallait, agissait toujours avec calme. Pourtant le temps avait démontré qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un père strict. Avec Arizona aussi il était présent. Il y avait chez lui ce mélange de bienveillance tendre et de certitude qui la soulageaient toujours dans les moments de doute. Quand il la prenait dans ses bras elle se sentait toujours protégée. Cela avait suffi à faire passer le reste au second plan. Et puis… Sofia l'adorait.

« Jackson est génial ».

Mais au fond d'elle il y avait toujours ce sentiment. Comme si de l'acide coulait dans ses veines et la brûlait de l'intérieur. Arizona se consumait. L'oxygène qu'elle inspirait chaque jour nourrissait la combustion et entretenait le feu. La vie à la maison était douce et amère en même temps. Si elle voulait vivre sa vie, il fallait qu'elle parte. Mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. Il y avait ce que Jackson faisait pour elle, et ce qu'il avait fait. Elle se sentait redevable. De tout. Ce n'était pas simple, même si elle était _out and proud_. Elle ne savait plus. L'incertitude l'avait cueillie pour la première fois de sa vie.

Quand l'incertitude est là, bêtise n'est jamais loin. Elle guette quand l'ennui pointe le bout de son nez, sourit quand la tergiversation s'implique, crie victoire quand une certaine forme de résignation prend le dessus. Un soir elle lui avait pris la main. C'était pourtant une journée comme les autres. Ils avaient fait du shopping près du Faneuil Hall. Sofia était ressortie de chez Disney avec une énorme peluche dans les bras et il avait été impossible de la lui retirer. Les gens la regardaient passer en souriant. Ils avaient ensuite dîné tous les trois sur une table de Quincy Market, en plein centre. Arizona adorait cette halle. Chaque étal donnait la possibilité de donner une composante multiculturelle à son repas.

Sofia aimait aussi beaucoup cet endroit. Elle avait passé le repas avec sa peluche assise à côté d'elle et lui avait fait un long monologue. C'était ces moments qu'elle appréciait avec Jackson, les moments où ils semblaient être une famille comme les autres. Tous deux avaient regardé faire la petite fille. Plus Elle se sentait regardée, plus elle en rajoutait. Sofia était surexcitée. Arizona avait dû gronder pour qu'elle finisse son assiette, et pour qu'elle mange son dessert. Les voisins commençaient à les regarder. Arizona détestait être au centre de l'attention. C'est Jackson qui l'avait tempérée. Sofia n'était qu'une gosse pleine de vie et d'énergie. Elle ne faisait rien d'impoli ou de déplacé.

_ Elle ne dérange personne. Arrête de psychoter. C'est une enfant. Un enfant ça bouge. Je le sais, tu le sais, les gens autour le savent.

_ Je sais. J'ai souvent peur qu'on dérange… c'est stupide.

_ Oui, ça l'est.

_ Et puis, c'est vrai aussi qu'il y a largement pire que Sof'.

_ Oh que oui ! Elle est chouette cette gosse.

_ Oui.

_ Tu fais du bon boulot avec elle.

_ Toi aussi, souffla-t-elle.

Arizona repassait souvent ce moment dans sa tête quand elle courait. C'était là qu'elle avait commis son erreur, du moins, c'était la conclusion à laquelle elle était parvenue. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu se compromettre à ce point, comment elle avait pu se renier ainsi.

Quand ils étaient repartis, elle lui avait pris la main.

Ce qui autrefois n'avait qu'une connotation purement amicale avait pris un tout autre sens. Elle l'avait fait inconsciemment. Puis elle n'avait pas osé se rétracter quand elle avait réfléchi. Reprendre ses doigts… c'était se défaire de Jackson. La peur de sa réaction la paralysa. Elle avait l'impression de lui confier sa vie. Que se serait-il passé si elle s'était excusée ? Elle lui avait souri. Il avait entrelacé leurs doigts. Elle s'était sentie piégée. Non par Jackson mais par elle-même.

Elle avait repris la course avec bonheur.

Ce jour là quand elle commença à courir, la ville lui apparut chaleureuse. C'était le premier adjectif qui lui avait sauté à la tête. Une foule de détails lui rappela Seattle, et en même temps on aurait dit que la ville était l'extrémité d'un pont, celui qui avait amené sur le continent tout un pan de l'histoire européenne. Une flopée de racines, un réceptacle d'histoire formant le terreau d'une nouvelle nation. Elle était pourtant installée depuis un bout de temps et n'avait jamais encore ressenti cette différence culturelle. Il y avait une sorte de noblesse dans cette ville, un port altier légitimé par ses siècles d'âge. Peu à peu sa foulée se déroulait et elle se sentait bien dans cette solitude. Elle commençait à aimer cette ville. Le fil des courses prenait un sens particulier. Il constituait un cheminement, parfois tortueux, sur lequel Arizona essayait de réfléchir. La marche main dans la main avec Jackson l'avait secouée. Elle ne s'expliquait pas ce geste. Mais la gêne qu'elle éprouvait à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Jackson était horrible. Elle était loin de s'imaginer que ce geste ne marquait que le début

« Jackson est génial et j'ai fait une connerie. Plusieurs conneries… »

Le problème c'est qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter. Elle n'avait plus repris sa main et ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Elle avait fait pire. Un soir ils étaient sortis avec des collègues comme ils faisaient à Seattle. Un resto, quelques bières. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, la baby-sitter les laissa. Sofia dormait. Ils la regardaient. Tout avait basculé en une fraction de seconde. Elle s'était projetée dans son image parfaite en fermant les yeux. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Quand elle avait ouvert les yeux le lendemain matin, elle était encore dans ses bras. Elle se rappela de ses doigts. Ils avaient tracé de multiples caresses sur son corps. Au départ elle se sentit avoir envie de savoir, d'aller plus loin. Il y avait quelque chose d'excitant à franchir cette barrière, une sorte de curiosité malsaine que la culpabilité ne suffisait pas à faire taire. Elle avait été prise dans l'instant et le désir physique qu'elle refreinait depuis des mois pour les femmes avait ressurgi. Elle avait ce besoin physique, ce besoin tactile. Mais coucher avec une femme signifiait tromper Callie et elle ne s'en sentait pas encore la force. Jackson avait été doux, aussi patient et doux qu'il le pouvait. Mais pour elle, l'expérience s'était soldée par une intense brûlure et un plaisir quasi inexistant. En plus elle avait honte.

Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. « Jackson est génial. »

Et pourtant ça avait recommencé. Pour voir. Si elle parvenait à réellement prendre du plaisir… Juste quelques fois. Mais ça ne venait pas, ou alors par des moyens détournés, des caresses qu'une femme aurait pu lui prodiguer. C'était bancal. Sentir Jackson en elle ne faisait pas mal au corps. Mais ce n'était pas bon non plus. Elle ne ressentait rien. Elle voyait qu'il prenait du plaisir et ça lui suffisait. Mais c'était bancal, elle le sentait bien. Ensemble ils avaient cherché un moyen pour qu'elle y trouve son compte, et au final, ce ne pouvait être qu'avec des gestes… de femmes. Des gestes qui ne pouvaient être que des préliminaires pour un homme. Des gestes qui la menaient toujours au plaisir absolu quand c'était une femme qui les faisait. Des gestes qui cachaient la misère quand ils étaient siens. Elle ne connaissait pas la partition de son corps et il ne l'attirait pas plus que ça. Elle l'apprenait au fur et à mesure. Elle se sentait sale et se dégoûtait. Au fond d'elle elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage de parler à Jackson. Elle se contentait de rester sur le dos et d'attendre que ce soit fini. Et lui… il se faisait sans doute des films sur ce qu'ils pourraient devenir…

Sur le dos, passive, les jambes écartées. Elle se demandait s'il fallait qu'elle ajoute le bruitage pour être crédible. Honnêtement, elle n'était pas transportée. Elle ne ressentait quasiment rien, en tous cas, rien d'emballant, rien qui lui ferait murmurer des "oh oui", ou des "encore". Ce n'était pas désagréable mais ce n'était rien. Et lui le pauvre... il essayait de bien faire, ça se voyait. Il prenait des initiatives. Elle ne répondait pas. Apparemment il appréciait ce qu'ils faisaient, et ça la laissait perplexe. Le matin quand elle se levait, elle évitait les glaces. Dans la douche elle regardait le mur ou le sol. Combien de temps allait-elle jouer la comédie? Toute sa vie? Elle ne pouvait déjà pas se regarder en face. Elle avait l'impression que le mot « pute » était écrit en gros sur son front… Pourtant personne ne le voyait mis à part elle. A l'hôpital ils n'avaient rien montré de leur « relation ». Mais ce n'était pas la peine. Tout le monde les croyait ensemble. Tous les copains de Jackson pensaient qu'il ne s'agissait que de quelques mois pour qu'il la demande en mariage. Quant à elle, elle ne regardait plus aucune femme et avait l'impression de se faire entretenir.

« Jackson est génial », ça ne marchait plus. Elle s'arrêta à la grille du parc convaincue : elle devait agir. Elle lui parlerait ce soir, quand il rentrerait de sa garde. Il finissait après elle, ça lui laisserait le temps d'agir, de réfléchir, de prendre les devants.

Elle allait briser Jackson, ce mec génial. Elle allait briser son meilleur ami. Appuyée contre une grille elle s'étira pendant de longues minutes pour éviter les courbatures.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un hôpital est un hôpital. En arrivant dans celui-ci, Arizona s'était parfaitement sentie à l'aise. Le service de chirurgie pédiatrique lui avait ouvert les bras, assez impressionné par son CV. Être chef de service ne l'impressionnait pas plus que ça, elle avait l'habitude. Ce qui était compliqué, c'était de faire une équipe à sa main, de l'imprégner de ses valeurs et d'y faire adhérer les autres. Arizona était quelqu'un d'ouvert, de gai, à la parole facile. Elle attirait rapidement la sympathie par ses qualités humaines. Le contact avec ses patients et leurs familles était son point fort. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que le personnel du service lui fasse confiance. Et au final, il ne lui manquait qu'Alex pour se sentir bien. Il lui manquait tout court, même s'ils se téléphonaient souvent.

Elle y pensait souvent lorsqu'elle se changeait dans les vestiaires. Que dirait Alex Karev ? Lui qui l'avait tant mise en garde contre certains débordements… Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de le lui dire. La douche avait délassé tous ses muscles, elle en sortit revigorée et mit sa prothèse habituelle avant de rejoindre le service pour attaquer sa tournée des post-op.

_ Hey Zona !

_ Jackson ? s'étonna-t-elle.

_ Il y a eu un code noir dans ton service.

_ Quoi ?

_ Lisa t'a bipée mais t'as pas répondu.

_ Je ne comprends pas… dit-elle en sortant son appareil. Je l'avais pourtant dans ma poche. Je l'aurais forcément entendu. Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle essaya de l'allumer en vain.

_ Plus de batterie.

_ Le père d'un de tes patients s'est fait descendre : James Rodriguez.

_ Le père d'Esteban ?Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ?

_ J'en sais rien. Lisa m'a contacté pour savoir pourquoi tu ne venais pas. glissa-t-il amer.

_ Eh ben maintenant tu sais. J'avais plus de batterie et mon portable était sur silencieux. C'est un concours de circonstances. Est-ce que tu sais si Esteban a assisté à la scène ?

_ Pas du tout. On y va ?

_ Tu viens avec moi ?

_ Quand même… je pense que la scène risque de te rappeler certaines choses…

« Jackson est génial. »

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Le couloir était bondé, les flics étaient partout. Ils avancèrent de quelques mètres. Un homme d'un certain âge les accueillit, le sergent Korsak, et les guida vers la scène du crime. Une bande jaune en barrait l'accès. _Police line, do not cross_. Le corps sans vie était allongé dans une position improbable quelques mètres derrière. Au milieu des policiers qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens, une personne était accroupie auprès du mort. Une femme. C'était la seule personne à ne pas bouger dans le tableau. Des jambes passaient devant, la cachaient. Des voix se rajoutaient par-dessus. C'était la légiste apparemment. Elle prenait des notes dans une totale concentration.

L'homme parlait à Arizona mais elle n'entendait rien. Son cœur résonnait à ses tempes. Jackson tenait son bras. Elle tremblait. Il avait raison. L'odeur du sang lui montait aux narines. C'était la même odeur qu'elle respirait dans un bloc. Mais le décor et la violence de la scène la rendait insupportable. Trop de souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

_ Et Esteban ? Comment va-t-il ? A-t-il été transféré ? demanda-t-elle machinalement.

_ ça va aller, murmura Jackson à son oreille.

_ Docteur Robbins ? l'appela une voix rauque.

_ Oui ?

_ Detective Jane Rizzoli. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

Jackson resta en retrait avec le sergent Korsak pendant que la femme brune l'invita à la suivre vers le bureau des infirmières. La légiste était toujours penchée sur le cadavre. Arizona fixa son regard sur elle en suivant la flic. Elle prenait toujours des notes. Une mèche de cheveux couleur miel la gênait. Elle releva la tête et d'un mouvement sec la fit passer derrière son oreille où ses doigts la forcèrent à rester. Le geste fascina Arizona qui s'arrêta. La légiste tourna la tête et dévoila son visage. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

_ Docteur Robbins ! s'impatienta Jane Rizzoli.


	3. La première fois qu'Aurélien vit

Chapitre 3 : «La première fois qu'Aurélien vit Bérénice, il la trouva franchement laide.»

AN : Désolée pour le délai de publication. Merci de continuer votre formidable travail de reviewers ! J'ai une team formidable.

Bob : tu vois, j'ai rendu à Louis ce qui lui appartient. -)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_ Docteur Robbins ! s'impatienta Jane Rizzoli.

Arizona sursauta. Le ton était sec, tout comme son regard. Plus que ça même, il était glacial, en parfaite adéquation avec une scène de crime, noir, serré, regorgeant de sévérité. Il était presque de taille à effrayer. Le Detective Rizzoli s'était immobilisée devant elle, bras croisés sur une veste de couleur sombre totalement informe. La parfaite panoplie _badass_ pour la fonction, forme classique pour le respect, masculine à souhait, testostérone en moins. Pas de quoi attirer le regard ou la curiosité, mais de quoi redonner au temps le cours normal que l'immobilité de la légiste avait troublé.

Juste un esprit professionnel qui lui était apparu en slow motion. Juste un esprit professionnel. Un médecin légiste.

C'est ce qu'elle en avait pensé au premier regard. Arizona ne l'avait pas trouvée déplacée dans son attitude, au contraire, mais quelque chose l'agaçait. Quelque chose qui la força à se tourner une nouvelle fois. Cette femme laissait à l'esprit une rigueur et une concentration à toute épreuve sur un lieu aussi tragique, mais aussi l'empreinte d'une véritable statue grecque dans l'allure, figée dans une sorte de faux recueillement. Un port de tête altier et une expression indéchiffrable accentuait une tonalité aristocratique. Les autres semblaient former un balai autour d'elle. Ils la protégeaient tout en la tenant à distance. Et puis il y avait ce côté glacial, en parfaite symbiose avec la mort, qui lui donnait de l'élégance dans sa manière d'être. Elle se posait en rivale de la mort, aussi méticuleuse qu'elle pour l'expliquer. Autour d'elle, les regards qui la heurtaient étaient marqués par le respect et l'admiration. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait autre chose. Elle habitait la mort et la mort l'habitait. Elle semblait impressionner les gens autant qu'elle les éloignait d'elle.

Quelques secondes se perdirent avant qu'Arizona ne se retourne vers la flic.

_ Oui ?

_ Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît, j'ai d'autres personnes à interroger après vous.

La brune qui lui ouvrait le chemin n'avait décidément rien de commode, et le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé l'avait mise mal à l'aise sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. Elle en avait été gênée, forcée de baisser le regard et de s'engouffrer dans son sillage.

Ce regard noir la hantait encore, il était aussi soudain et inattendu que la vision de femme estampillée « Haute Couture » à côté d'un mort.

_ Veuillez m'excuser.

Quand elles se remirent en marche, Arizona tourna à nouveau son attention sur la légiste.

Une nouvelle personne qui lui apparut. C'est surtout sa tenue qui happa son attention. Elle aurait pu sortir tout droit de la Cinquième Avenue et ainsi apparaître comme une anomalie dans ce tableau: des bottes Louboutin en cuir noir et aux semelles rouges qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux et dessinaient des mollets parfaits, une jupe rouge vif soulignant ses formes, une veste en cuir cintrée assortie aux bottes qui lui dessinait une fine silhouette, et en point d'orgue un sac en cuir clouté. Arizona reprit ses esprits et se trouva face au dos du Detective Rizzoli.

Elle le portait plutôt bien tout ça, mais c'était choquant dans cet univers, à la limite du professionnalisme qu'on attend d'un docteur. Quant au geste qu'elle avait eu pour replacer sa mèche de cheveux, c'était… c'était comme si elle s'attendait à ce que dix paparazzi la prenne en photo. C'était presque cette élégance forcée qui la rendait agaçante. Arizona en conclut que son professionnalisme devait rivaliser avec un autisme de classe sociale accentué par le côté froid et cynique que la mort accompagnait souvent. Seuls ses gants en latex violets et ses cheveux attachés redonnaient un visuel de médecin, quant à sa mèche, il n'y avait sans doute qu'elle en elle qui était rebelle.

La deuxième fois qu'Arizona regarda Maura, elle la trouva franchement ridicule.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Les cuisses commençaient à brûler. Il en était toujours ainsi quand elle maintenant la position accroupie trop longtemps, ce malgré des années d'expérience professionnelle et de yoga. Les quadriceps se manifestaient les premiers, puis les trapèzes prenaient le relai. Une brûlure émergeait juste au-dessus des genoux, avant que les reins ne soient aussi envahis. Mais elle ne cédait jamais à la douleur. L'examen passait avant tout. La maîtrise de la douleur suppose une discipline de l'esprit. En l'occurrence, sa discipline était due au respect qu'elle avait pour les victimes. Résister à une douleur musculaire bénigne était le minimum face à des corps ayant enduré le pire avant de rendre leur dernier souffle.

Le stylo bille parcourait le formulaire, laissait des croix dans certaines cases, en évitait d'autres. De temps à autres il se trouvait gisant au sol, pendant que sa propriétaire manipulait le cadavre avec précaution. Des gestes sûrs et précis d'une grande dextérité, d'une grande douceur aussi. Une douceur qui rivalisait souvent avec la barbarie qui avait attaqué la victime. Le rituel était toujours le même : les agents établissaient le périmètre de la scène de crime et le délimitaient. Les officiers arrivaient après. Ils établissaient une chronologie des faits et accueillaient les premiers témoignages. C'était toujours le même rituel, quelque soit le lieu, quelle que soit la victime, quels que soient les professionnels convoqués sur place. La victime était le père d'un patient du service de Chirurgie Pédiatrique. 39 ans, d'origine hispanique.

Il avait été abattu d'une balle dans la tête à bout portant par derrière. Jane tirerait seule les conclusions de ce constat. De plus à première vue, la trajectoire de la balle laissait penser que l'assassin était plus grand que la victime.

A mesure qu'elle effectuait les relevés, le rituel prenait corps tout autour d'elle. Un ensemble de voix familières la protégeaient de toute intrusion. C'était toujours comme ça qu'elle le ressentait. La familiarité de ces voix mêlées au respect qu'elles avaient envers sa fonction transcendait tout le reste. Être médecin légiste n'était pas un sacerdoce, mais ce n'était généralement pas un métier qui faisait rêver. Les gens qui le pratiquaient suscitaient toujours la méfiance. Maura le savait, elle en avait pris son parti depuis longtemps, comme pour tout le reste. Sur une scène de crime, le légiste était à l'épicentre. Les ondes partaient du corps et touchaient chaque personne présente. L'image était bonne mais incomplète, car les ondes revenaient toujours à l'épicentre.

Korsak venait d'accueillir les premières personnes à interroger, et immédiatement, les regards furent attirés par la victime et son médecin. L'onde de retour. Maura entendit parler le vieux policier sans que personne ne lui réponde. Elle se reconcentra et reprit son étude jusqu'à ce qu'une voix attire son attention, une voix posée mais fragile, qui ne s'inquiétait pas de la victime mais de quelqu'un d'autre, un patient visiblement puisqu'elle abordait la question d'un transfert… Une femme du corps médical sans doute.

Maura abandonna la victime quelques instants et se retourna.

Jane appela la jeune femme. Docteur Robbins. Voilà son nom et son titre. Une femme blonde, encore jeune, suivie de près par un jeune homme qui l'abandonna à regret quand Jane la convoqua. L'attention de Maura s'était vite déplacée vers Jane, mais elle se retourna aussi vite vers son cadavre. Il aurait certainement bien plus à lui dire que Jane puisque les deux femmes ne se fréquentaient pratiquement plus sans l'intermédiaire d'Angela ou de leur travail. « Il faut laisser du temps au temps », avait dit Angela.

Mais Maura ne le ressentait pas comme ça. Le temps n'apportait rien d'autre que de la confusion dans son esprit. Après sa passe « J'ai besoin de me prouver que je peux ramener n'importe quelle belle femme pour une nuit », Maura n'avait ressenti que du vide. Jane remplissait toujours chaque pensée. Alors elle avait essayé de mettre dix dollars dans une boîte à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Jane en espérant que… Mais cela n'avait servi à rien, Maura n'avait pas besoin de boîte et de centaines de dollars pour comprendre à quel point il lui restait du chemin à parcourir pour guérir…

Elle avait pleuré de longues heures en se retournant sur sa vie, sur sa faillite. Elle se sentait vide et inutile. La vie passait à côté d'elle, lui filait entre les doigts depuis ses vingt ans. Qu'avait-elle réussi ? Un vague accomplissement professionnel, elle avait une maison. Elle avait des possessions. Elle avait des moyens qu'elle n'avait même pas acquis par ses efforts personnels. Elle avait un standing social. Mais à part ça ? Sous ses pieds il n'y avait rien de solide. Elle était toujours seule. Sa mère et elle ne se comprendraient jamais. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de sœur, elle n'avait véritablement jamais eu personne dans sa vie, elle n'aurait probablement jamais d'enfant. La solitude ne l'avait jamais dérangée, au contraire, c'est elle qui la recherchait souvent. Là, elle frôlait l'isolement social.

Après avoir compris que Jane ne ferait jamais partie de sa vie, c'était comme si une chape de plomb lui était tombée dessus. Plusieurs fois sans mentir elle avait pensé au pire. Qui, mise à part Angela qui habitait à côté, se serait soucié de son absence un matin ? Dans la pire noirceur qui la rongeait, elle imaginait qu'on ne découvrirait son cadavre que deux mois après sa mort à cause des odeurs qui s'échapperaient de sa maison, et qu'elle serait ouverte par Pykes qui confirmerait si facilement la thèse du suicide… Et partout on chuchoterait des « _Oh, elle était quand même particulière…_ », « _Bah, c'était une intellectuelle…_ ».

Certes, elle était elle, et elle assumait. Mais elle sentait de plus en plus le regard, le reproche des autres qui ne comprenaient pas qu'elle n'entre pas dans la norme « mariée avec enfant » à l'approche de la quarantaine. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un chat pour convenir à l'image de la vieille fille. Mais même ça elle ne pouvait pas l'envisager parce qu'un chat laissait des poils partout et ne s'intègrerait de ce fait pas du tout dans son décor. Elle avait réussi à se dégager du regard des autres en s'acceptant et en s'assumant. Ironiquement, elle avait du mal à accepter le reproche des autres sur son célibat à son âge. Elle était sortie d'une case pour entrer dans une autre. Mais s'il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle ne se soumettrait jamais à une image comme Jane. Jamais elle ne s'enterrerait dans un mensonge. Un esclave est esclave parce qu'il est privé de sa liberté. Quand on se prive soi-même de sa liberté on n'est qu'un soumis. L'esclavagisme est une affaire trop grave pour qu'on puisse s'en prévaloir. Il ne peut servir d'excuse sans attirer l'infamie sur celui qui ose ne serait-ce qu'un sous-entendu. Une référence à la notion de martyr n'attire pas la gloire non plus, elle ne fait pas de vous un héros, encore moins un martyre. Elle est trop facile. Au mieux elle donnera l'apparence et le soulagement d'une fausse dignité pour éviter de regarder la réalité en face. Quelle lâcheté pour une personne comme Jane ! Maura crevait d'amour pour Jane, à chaque heure et à chaque minute de chaque jour. Mais en même temps elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détester pour cette lâcheté, parce qu'elle refusait l'idée de conceptualiser une idée du bonheur en étant elle-même. Elle se refusait l'éventualité du bonheur. Elle se refusait au bonheur. On ne refuse pas le bonheur, surtout quand il s'offre comme possibilité. On ne peut jamais être certain de l'attraper mais si on n'essaie pas, si on ne prend pas le risque, on peut avoir qu'une certitude : celle de passer à côté de sa vie.

Maura sentit un poids sur sa nuque. L'onde était revenue. Contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait paraître, elle n'était plus accaparée par le macchabée. Elle finissait de griffonner quelques notes pour la future autopsie. Toute concentration s'était évaporée avec l'apparition de Jane dans sa zone. Une mèche de cheveux tomba devant ses yeux, elle la repoussa machinalement derrière son oreille.

Jane avait passé la portée de son champ de vision quand Maura se retourna à nouveau. Et Maura tomba dans le regard de la femme blonde. L'intensité de ce regard la troubla. Elle avait l'impression de le traverser et de voir jusqu'à son âme. Ces yeux étaient d'un bleu pâle, sans éclat, tirant sur le gris. Cependant la couleur importait moins que ce qu'ils renvoyaient : du vide. Cette femme, aussi jolie qu'elle pouvait être, se lisait comme un livre. Elle semblait au bord de l'explosion, noyée dans une tristesse sans fond. Maura avait vu tout ça, elle l'avait senti. Ce n'était pas cartésien, ce n'était pas Maura. Un regard avait suffi à cela pourtant... Un regard avait suffi à la trouver touchante, et Jane sembla le remarquer. Quand Maura quitta les yeux d'Arizona, elle se heurta à ceux de Jane, et elle sut parfaitement déchiffrer ce qu'ils reflétaient. Elle les défia.

Et la deuxième fois que Maura regarda Arizona, elle eut une idée.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jane avait mené l'interrogatoire passablement agacée et elle ne fut pas fâchée d'en finir. Elle avait obtenu de la chirurgienne les réponses aux questions qui l'intéressaient et c'était ce qui lui importait professionnellement. Le jeune Esteban était un patient régulier de l'hôpital à cause de sa maladie chronique. Les parents n'avaient jamais posé le moindre problème parmi le personnel médical, même si la chef de service n'était là que depuis quelques mois. Les deux parents avaient du caractère et se faisaient entendre. Mais ils aimaient leur enfant et ça se sentait à leur présence.

Il ne restait plus à Jane qu'à donner congé au docteur Robbins et lui demander de rester disponible en cas de besoin pour des questions éventuelles. Il était entendu qu'elle ferait le maximum pour l'éviter. Cette femme n'avait rien à faire dans l'enquête. Elle ne leur servirait à rien, tout comme les réponses qu'elle lui avait données, toutes en superficialité. Même si elle reconnaissait que cette blonde n'était pas censée lui en apprendre plus, le regard de Maura la poussait à la mauvaise foi pour tout ce qui la concernait.

_ Detective Rizzoli, est-ce que vous savez si Esteban a été transféré ? J'arrive à peine, je n'ai vu personne du service et il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

_ Je crains…

_ Esteban Rodriguez a été transféré dans un hôpital du Comté sous un faux nom. Le Detective Rizzoli a fait procéder à ce transfert pour la sécurité du patient. Je lui ai conseillé un établissement avec une bonne unité pédiatrique, répondit une Maura souriante qui se joignit à elle.

_ Quel établissement ? demanda Arizona qui se désintéressa totalement de Jane.

_ Le Preston fund.

_ Savez-vous qui s'occupe de lui là-bas ? Est-ce que c'est le Docteur Dench ?

_ Oui, je lui ai recommandé Esteban. Vous connaissez le Docteur Dench ?

_ Oui, il était un de mes enseignants à Hawkins.

Les deux médecins avaient entamé une conversation totalement hors de portée de Jane qui se sentit totalement mise de côté. Jane vit défiler les minutes. Pire que tout, elle était totalement inexistante, incapable de placer deux mots entre elles pour exister. Elle ne captait aucun regard, n'arrivait pas à attirer l'attention. Sur _sa_ scène de crime elle se sentait transparente pendant qu'une conversation surréaliste d'anciennes étudiantes en médecine déployait des décibels d'un temps heureux. C'était tellement léger de la part de Maura ce comportement que ça la faisait enrager.

_ Docteur Isles, le corps va être transporté à la morgue. Votre présence n'est plus nécessaire.

_ Detective Rizzoli, dit-elle en appuyant sur la fonction de Jane, je suis médecin légiste en Chef de cet Etat. Je suis parfaitement à même de savoir quand je dois regagner mes salles d'autopsie et mon bureau.

Arizona se sentit de trop.

_ Elle a raison, glissa-t-elle en s'esquivant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Je dois aller voir mes autres patients. Excusez-moi. Docteur Isles, c'était un plaisir, conclut-elle poliment.

Elle se hâta de retourner vers Jackson pour se sortir de cette situation.

_ Docteur Robbins ! l'arrêta Maura. Voudriez-vous poursuivre cette conversation au tour d'un verre ?

_ Je ne sais pas…

_ Vas-y. J'irai chercher Sofia à l'école. Allez, ça te fera du bien ! la poussa Jackson.

_ Dans ce cas j'accepte avec plaisir.

_ Je vous laisse ma carte avec mon numéro de portable. Appelez-moi, lui dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Jane. Je regagne les bureaux Detective. Je procèderai à l'autopsie demain.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

AN2 : Merci Louis Aragon de m'avoir donné de l'inspiration ^^


	4. Laconique

Chapitre 4: "Laconique"

AN: J'avais laissé une réponse aux dernières reviews du chapitre 2 par une review. J'espère que les personnes concernées l'auront vue car je voulais vraiment les remercier. Merci à tous de continuer à reviewer, de me donner des pistes et indications pour que je puisse espérer m'améliorer.

Quant aux reviews du chapitre 3, celle de FDTH notamment, je vous remercie infiniment. Ce genre de message est extrêmement précieux pour moi en ce moment, et je suis toujours aussi surprise de constater que vos reviews à tous sont fouillées et précises. Merci encore.

Pour finir de répondre à Vluk: Pour l'instant, et même si je n'aime pas trop divulguer la suite de mon histoire, je n'ai pas prévu de rôle important pour les frères Rizzoli.

Bob: Thanx for your second review. Special thanx for you too.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Derrière la paroi vitrée, Susie arborait un air résigné. Jane venait de faire irruption malgré les ordres stricts de Maura. De la buée se forma autour des doigts de la flic. Se dessinerait encore une trace de Jane dans sa vie jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'unité de nettoyage. Cette trace là partirait contrairement à d'autres. Elle décolla ses doigts de la vitre pour y abattre son poing. Susie déguerpit. Maura verrouilla son regard sur Jane.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était Maura?

- Voudrais-tu fermer la porte s'il te plaît?

Le claquement amena sa ponctuation.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi, Jane?

- Qu'est-ce que c'était cette intervention?

Ses rapports en retard attendraient. Elle posa sa plume.

- Laquelle?

- Te fous pas de moi. Pourquoi t'es venue parler à cette femme? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Pourquoi tu... Putain, laisse tomber. Pourquoi t'as ressenti le besoin de la draguer sur la scène de crime? Fais chier Maura! T'as dévoilé une information confidentielle sur un proche de la victime!

La vitre trembla à nouveau.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te met le plus en colère Jane?

- Je... Putain Maura...

- La douleur te fait perdre toute logique. Elle est soumise au secret médical.

- La provocation te fait perdre le sens des réalités: le secret médical ne s'applique pas aux gangs. Je suis persuadée que le père de son patient était le membre éminent d'un gang. Donc félicitations Maura, tu viens de mettre la vie de cet enfant en danger.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A 17 heures elle avait fini sa garde. Tant pis pour la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain en habits. Le miroir l'attendait. Il firent face à face, puis Arizona commença son entreprise.

Elle donnait du mystère à son regard, un voile noir vaporeux. Elle l'enfantait, l'habillait, rehaussait sa clarté, sublimait sa couleur. De nouveaux éclats se révélaient. Elle s'allumait. Deux ailes commençaient à battre au gré des coups crayons, des pinceaux et des palettes. Deux ailes prêtes à s'envoler. Des gestes qu'elle avait patiemment enfouis depuis des mois mais qui n'avaient rien perdu de leur précision toute féminine. Deux papillon bleus. Ce soir elle serait publique. Le halo de ses cheveux d'or éclairait son visage. Dans la salle de bains elle illuminait. Même si ce soir elle devait servir de prétexte, elle aurait la possibilité d'être elle. Elle sortit et ferma la porte sur ses mensonges.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Maura arriva la première. Elle regarda sa montre. Le verre serait pris dans un endroit nouveau, avaient-elles décidé par texto. Un endroit qu'Arizona ne connaissait pas mais où un taxi la mènerait. Alors elle se fit mener. La place était nette, cosy et musicale avec un piano à queue bien mis en valeur. L'ambiance se voulait feutrée, pleine de velours, coulée dans des tons prune et taupe, parfaitement à la mode, parfaitement cousue à la mode des magazines de décoration, produisant ainsi un décor somptueux dans lequel trônait le docteur Maura Isles. Mais au cœur de cette perfection, le Docteur Isles l'attendait à la table la plus exposée, la plus éclairée, une contradiction qui rassura quelque peu Arizona. Elle prit le temps de l'observer avant d'entrer dans son champ de vision.

Le bout de ses doigts tapotait nerveusement la table. Arizona était définitivement soulagée et afficha un grand sourire censé calmait son cœur qui battait plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Après tout, elle était là pour passer une bonne soirée. Rien d'autre. Elle prit une longue inspiration et avança vers la table de la légiste. Au fond d'elle-même, elle était incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Elle concevait la nervosité, mais cet emballement... Il n'y avait rien d'amoureux dans cette rencontre, pas d'attente. Alors, pourquoi?

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir.

Quelques personnes entrèrent, deux serveurs déposèrent des boissons autour d'elles, et Arizona décida de s'asseoir.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous offre Docteur Robbins?

- Appelez-moi Arizona, dit-elle en enlevant son manteau. Je prendrai la même chose que vous.

Le Docteur Isles commanda deux verres de pinot noir français, ce qui conforta les impressions qu'Arizona avait eues à l'hôpital.

- C'est un de mes vins favoris.

- J'apprécie le vin, mais je ne m'y connais pas vraiment, conclut Arizona sur ce sujet. Mais je suis sûre qu'il est très bon.

Maura haussa les sourcils et se ravisa.

- Vous voulez boire autre chose peut-être ?

- Non, non. Ce vin sera parfait.

La commande arriva. Le temps s'installa entre elles. Chacune le prit à sa mesure après le tintement qui scella l'ouverture de la soirée dans une atmosphère gênée. Aucune des deux femme ne se voyait quitter le bar malgré l'inconfort qu'elles ressentaient. Si elles étaient toutes deux plutôt bavardes au naturel, le contexte personnel marquant la soirée de chacune les gardait silencieuses. Le pianiste qui jouait à présent les abrita sous ses notes. Leurs lèvres ne se mouvaient que pour épouser leurs verres et accueillir en leur sein le breuvage. Les coups d'œil étaient furtifs, juste de quoi assouvir un élan de curiosité. C'était ce que se disait Arizona.

A nouveau elle avait été saisie par l'image que renvoyait Maura. Elle semblait autant rayonner que perdue. Son apparence était bouleversante de justesse et d'harmonie. Tout était méticuleusement choisi et coordonné, marques, créateurs, accessoires. Une ronde de luxe, un travail parfait des matières l'enveloppait et lui donnait cet éclat hors normes. Elle devait porter sur elle l'équivalent de son salaire de chirurgienne... Elle avait déjà vu des femmes obsédées par leur apparence, mais aucune n'avait eu à ses yeux cette méticulosité et ce goûts manifestes. Est-ce que l'apparence tait une obsession pour elle?

Une nouvelle commande et les langues se délièrent. Arizona avait à présent du mal à contrôler son regard. Le pianiste acheva la première partie de son récital. Il posa son chapeau sur le piano en appelant ainsi à la générosité des clients. Maura esquissa un sourire pour la première fois de la soirée. Arizona était à terre.

- Je ne suis pas très bavarde ce soir, confia Maura. Je suis désolée. C'est moi qui vous ai demandé de venir et je ne me sens pas très à l'aise.

- Je ne vous cache pas que je ne suis pas très à l'aise non plus. Je suppose que la situation ne s'y prête pas trop.

- En effet. Je vous ai embarquée dans une mauvaise soirée. Je suis désolée. Ne vous sentez pas obligée de rester surtout.

- Non, non. Et puis si je n'avais pas voulu venir, je n'avais qu'à dire non. Je suis autant responsable que vous.

- D'accord. Mais je ne m'en sens pas mieux pour autant, dit Maura en riant nerveusement.

- Et si on disait que cette soirée était... une resucée de nos soirées de fac de médecine?

- Hum... Je n'ai jamais vraiment participé à ce genre de soirées...

- Ah... ne put que dire Arizona à moitié étonnée.

- Mais je veux bien essayer... il serait temps, glissa doucement la légiste en souriant.

Se faisant elle était féline et séductrice, sans en avoir l'air.

- Peut-être que nous passerons une bonne soirée si nous mettons tout à plat et si nous répondons toutes les deux à la question: "Pourquoi?" Alors je vous pose ma question: pourquoi m'avoir lancé cette invitation?

Ce ton direct ravit Maura.

- Dans ce cas, je vais répondre laconiquement. Nous verrons plus tard si nous approfondissons nos réponses. Je vous ai invitée pour votre regard, à cause de Jane et de notre conversation. Pourquoi avez-vous accepté?

Arizona n'avait plus entendu le mot "laconiquement" depuis longtemps. Il lui arracha un sourire qui en entraîna un autre de Maura.

- Parce que j'avais besoin de respirer. Et de montrer que je voulais redevenir moi. Et maintenant il y a toute une foule de questions qui se bousculent au portillon.

- J'imagine très bien parce qu'il en est de même pour moi. Puisque nous allons beaucoup parler, nous devrions recommander à boire.

La soirée démarra alors réellement, et dans les sourires. Au fil des verres tout se dissipa. La parole devint libre. De nombreux sujets furent abordés, sur des thématiques très variées, de la médecine à la politique, où chacune put mesurer son degré d'intérêt. Et au final, les affaires privées restèrent privées. Les deux femmes s'évadaient l'une grâce à l'autre. Arizona se trouva intimidée par la culture encyclopédique de Maura, mais elle n'en fut pas bloquée pour autant. Au contraire, elle s'intéressa à tout et lui posa des questions que Maura trouva pertinentes. Elle découvrit en la légiste une personnalité affirmée mais fragile. C'était une personne sûre de son style et de ses compétences, mais apparemment pas du reste. Pour l'instant, elle ne savait rien de l'origine de cette fragilité, et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir.

De son côté, Maura se sentait écoutée. Mieux que ça, elle se sentait tellement à l'aise qu'elle n'avait rien pu déceler chez la chirurgienne d'une quelconque pathologie médicale. Sans s'en apercevoir, son sourire n'avait pas fané de la soirée. Elle trouva Arizona drôle, et encore une fois touchante, surtout quand elle parlait de sa fille. C'était la seule information divulguée: elle avait une fille de cinq ans, Sofia. Celle que le jeune homme devait aller chercher à l'école après sa garde. Mais alors, qui était exactement ce jeune homme? Était-il le père de cette enfant? Elle voulait savoir.

La fermeture du bar les rappela à la réalité. Elles n'avaient pas vu filer le temps. Maura laissa quelques billets dans le chapeau du pianiste. Arizona l'imita. Dehors le froid était saisissant. La neige avait commencé à recouvrir la ville en fin d'après-midi et engourdissait la vie. Sur le trottoir elles n'avaient pas froid mais elles avaient du mal à se regarder, enfouies dans leur bonnet ou manteaux, comme si les couches de vêtements avaient décidé elles aussi de recouvrir ces vies à peine dévoilées. Maura était garée à côté. Arizona devait attendre un taxi.

- Voulez-vous que je vous ramène?

- C'est gentil mais je ne vais pas vous faire traverser la ville. J'appelle un taxi.

- Vous êtes sûre?

- Parfaitement.

- Je vais quand même l'attendre avec vous.

- C'est gentil, lui dit Arizona complètement décontractée. J'ai passé une excellente soirée.

- Moi aussi. Mais je m'en veux de vous avoir privée de votre fille.

- Privée? C'est un bien grand mot de votre part, vous qui semblez toujours les mesurer.

- C'est que vous semblez avoir un amour fusionnel pour votre fille. Normalement l'amour maternel revêt des formes que les schémas psych...

Le taxi venait déjà d'arriver.

- Maura, ma fille a perdu sa mère l'an dernier, la coupa Arizona. Elle est tout ce que j'ai. Ce soir je n'en ai pas été privée puisque Jackson s'en sera occupé. Bonne fin de soirée.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Stupide, stupide, stupide. Maura Isles, tu es stupide."

Elle était assise dans sa voiture depuis un quart d'heure et elle n'avait toujours pas démarré. Elle avait regardé partir Arizona sans oser réagir. L'impression qu'elle avait de la soirée était mitigée, tronquée par leur dernier échange à propos de sa fille. Elle ne savait même pas si elles allaient se revoir. De leur gravité, de lourds nuages crachaient de gros flocons qui ensevelirent bientôt le pare-brise de la Prius et toutes ses idées.

Arizona regagna le porche de la maison avec prudence. La neige accumulée risquait de pervertir les appuis de sa prothèse. Dans son sac les clés se dérobaient à la recherche de ses doigts gelés pendant qu'elle regardait se refléter sur les colonnes des jets de lumières qui diffusait à travers la baie vitrée. Jackson était devant la télé.

Maura poussa finalement la porte d'entrée et alluma le hall.

Ses jambes étaient étirées sur la table basse. Il ne tourna même pas la tête pour la regarder.

_ Alors, cette soirée? Tu rentres pas tard dis-donc.

_ Non. Mais c'était très bien, répondit-elle en enlevant ses chaussures et en les laissant au milieu du couloir. Cette femme est hallucinante.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Elle semble tout savoir sur tout, se réclame d'une certaine perfection dans le style, et pourtant, elle est d'une insécurité sidérante.

Elle voulut se hâter de monter se changer mais il la coinça plus vite qu'elle ne put réagir, et en posant la question qu'elle redoutait.

_ Tu vas la revoir?

_ Je l'espère. J'ai adoré discuter avec elle.

C'était vrai.

_ Et c'est tout?

_ Pour l'instant Jackson.

L'essentiel était dit.

Il changea de chaîne et entama la rediffusion d'un match des Red Sox. Il s'allongea dans le canapé, seul.

Maura dormait déjà. Elle n'aurait pas cru être fatiguée à ce point et tomba comme une masse. Son sommeil fut lourd. Le lendemain quant elle se réveilla, elle eut l'impression de voir tomber sur elle toute la fatigue accumulée ces derniers mois.

Arizona était soulagée. Elle avait répondu avec franchise. Mais cette nuit, le sommeil ne se donna pas à elle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

L'autopsie était laborieuse. Les actions s'enchainaient par automatisme. Maura Isles était branchée sur pilote automatique ce matin. Elle avait déjà bu un thé et deux lattés, mais rien n'y faisait. Les os craquaient après l'évacuation de longues giclées de sang, et les habituelles odeurs s'exhalaient. Elle trimbalerait sa fatigue toute la journée.

Jane entra. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue.

- Alors toubib, résultat?

- Je t'ai envoyé le rapport d'autopsie par mail. Tu ne l'as pas eu?

- Je ne parlais pas de ce rapport là.

- Je te demande pardon? Tu crois que j'ai couché avec elle? Comme ça? demanda-t-elle en faisant claquer ses doigts dans l'air.

- Tu es une adulte Maura, c'est une chose tout à fait probable quand tu passes la soirée avec quelqu'un qui te plaît.

- Mais tu me prends pour qui Jane?

- Pour une adulte. Pas pour autre chose, répondit Jane qui eut beaucoup de mal à retenir un commentaire sur les activités de Maura ces derniers temps, car elle était bien au courant. Je voulais simplement savoir si ta soirée s'était bien passée. Et ... je viens en paix.

Maura marqua un temps d'arrêt, coincée dans sa réflexion et le regard bloqué sur Jane. En elle remontait une foule de paroles, celles qu'elle ressassait encore chaque nuit. L'envie de les lui proférer à coups de "de quel droit alors que c'est toi qui me fait souffrir?" Le dernier texto qu'elle lui avait envoyé datait de la veille de son mariage. Elle avait parfaitement réfléchi à son contenu et à ses conséquences. Elle les assumait. "Je t'aime Jane." C'était la seule solution, celle qui lui était apparue la meilleure. Elle pensait souvent à la manière dont elle avait conclu cette période de leur vie. Elle ne la regrettait pas. Elle avait juste ouvert une douleur supplémentaire, celle du manque. Et voir Jane revenir comme ça au moment où quelqu'un entrait dans sa vie, c'était compliqué à gérer. Surtout qu'elle avait encore et toujours envie de dire qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec un mari vers qui Jane ramperait dès qu'il la sifflerait. Lui qui ne la méritait pas. Lui qui se complaisait dans leur mensonge... Quelle pitié! Alors ce regain d'intérêt que Jane manifestait aujourd'hui, était-ce de la jalousie ou une réelle marque d'amitié? Voulait-elle vraiment desserrer son emprise? Voulait-elle essayer de faire renaître ce cœur qu'elle avait consciemment réduit en cendres ou soufflait-elle dessus pour en disperser la poussière? Avait-elle ce pouvoir de sorcellerie?

La sonnerie d'un texto retentit.

- Excuse-moi Jane.

[text] Arizona Robbins

"J'aimerais vous revoir. C'est assez laconique pour vous? :-p "

[/text]

- C'est elle? demanda Jane piquée par le sourire qu'arborait Maura.

- Oui. Elle voudrait me revoir.

- Et toi?

Maura prit le temps avant de lui répondre, même si elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir.

- Moi aussi.

- Bien... C'est... génial pour toi Maura, je suis contente. Mais tu devrais peut-être attendre que l'enquête soit finie, non?

- Je ne crois pas. Elle n'est pas suspecte.

- Non mais...

- Dans ce cas je vais la revoir très vite.

[text] Maura

"Absolument. Et que pensez-vous de: moi aussi?"

[/text]

[text] Arizona

"Je m'incline! Est-ce que vous me parlerez de vous cette fois?"

[/text]

[text] Maura

" En étant laconique? :-)"

[/text]

[text] Arizona

"En étant vous."

[/text]

Maura sourit une fois de plus devant Jane qui semblait se résigner. Elle rejoignit Korsak tête baissée, protégée du regard de Maura. Il lui suffisait d'une phrase, d'une phrase pour lui faire relever la tête et bomber le torse. Une phrase pour définitivement perdre toute intégrité. Elle était là, prête à sortir, tendue dans sa gorge, aux aguets, aux ordres. "Je suis là Jane. C'est toi que j'aime, toi que je veux, toi avec qui je veux passer ma vie." Une phrase pour se perdre. Une phrase pour lui donner définitivement tout pouvoir sur sa vie.

Au prix de quelques larmes, elle réussit à la retenir et regarda partir Jane.


End file.
